


In Which Everyone Is Getting Concerned

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Texts From The “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????” Chat [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Combeferre, Enjolras Being An Idiot, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Gen, M/M, Pining Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Enjolras: And his hair, his hair look really soft.





	In Which Everyone Is Getting Concerned

**Enjolras:** Emotions. 

 

**DoctorMoth:** context? 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** R showed up in fancy clothes 

 

**Enjolras:** I wasn't aware he even owned a suit, I wish I still wasn't aware he owned a suit.

 

**Enjolras:** And his hair, his hair look really soft. 

 

**DoctorMoth:** I am growing concerned 

 

**Dat-Poet:** Ferre we all are growing concerned

 

**Enjolras:** What am I supposed to do with this information? 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** well 

 

**Enjolras:** No.

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** you don't know what i was going to say! 

 

**DoctorMoth:** I think I could even guess what you were about to say Courf 

 

**Dat-Poet:** I'm buying you alcohol Enj, what kind do you want?

 

**Enjolras:** Alcohol is unnecessary Jehan. 

 

**Enjolras:** But if you would be so kind, could you buy me some cleaning supplies? 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** tequila or wine Jehan 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** I'm coming over 

 

**Enjolras:** Isn't it date night?

 

**Dat-Poet:** I'm buying both 

 

**DoctorMoth:** and I will be far away from you three and your relationship drama

 

**DoctorMoth:** probably studying 

 

**Dat-Poet:** I do have a question 

 

**Dat-Poet:** why was R in a suit? 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** I have no idea 

 

**Dat-Poet:** do you think enj would forgive me if i added R into the chat? 

 

**Enjolras:** Why would you ever do that Jehan!

 

**Dat-Poet:** because both of you are idiots

 

**Enjolras** has left  _ “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????”  _

 

**DoctorMoth:** i need new friends 

 


End file.
